A database object, (e.g. a relational database object), may contain data stored in multiple tables. Typically, database object tables conform to a relational model. The database object may also include information regarding how the database is structured and how data is arranged in the database. Auditing a database object to examine how the database has developed over time can be computationally expensive and inefficient. In some conventional relational databases, correlating changes between one database state and a later database state may not even be possible. Furthermore, some conventional audit infrastructures may be limited to auditing individual database tables.
Some conventional audit systems require knowledge of how a database is structured to be effective. This may include knowing information regarding the data model, how the object is stored in various tables, and their relationships, and how data is arranged in the tables. For example, data from a purchase order can be stored in various tables in a relational database. If the purchase order is audited, the audit system may have to mine tables in the database related to the purchase order to determine what pieces of the purchase order have changed.